


Anything For Family

by AnonymousOmega



Series: Man Should Not Play God [1]
Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Female Alpha, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Bombing, Scent Kink, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Sex, cum, first heat, reluctance, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousOmega/pseuds/AnonymousOmega
Summary: When Derek's daughter presents as a female alpha he does what he thinks is the right thing... Might not be...





	Anything For Family

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story does contain sexual coersion and stuff that would be deemed sexual abuse on a teenager. She is not hurt, and I have used every tag warning I can think of. If there is one I missed that you would suggest, please tell me. I apologize now, but you have been warned.
> 
> Secondary Warning: Because of this story being about an alpha that's using drugs to alter their chemistry, I want to state now there is some derogatory talk around it but I mean NO offense whatsoever to anyone who is undergoing any kind of horomone therapy for a trans situation. I have total respect for that community and mean no ill will towards them, this is entirely fiction. I don't know what kind of tag I could use to warn against that, but there it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one in this story is real, the two characters are not in any way based off of real people, no one was hurt in the writing of this. It is not based off of any real events that I know of.

Derek had watched his young daughter grow into the smartest little whip he had ever seen. She was only a smart ass when playing, but Rebecca could sass with the best of them and still be respectful when she needed to be. He was sure any alpha that got their hands on her would have to prove they could handle her if they wanted to deserve her. At seventeen, she had yet to present as any classification but she would definitely be an omega or a beta… So he thought.

It was very rare for a female to present as an alpha; any female that did present as alpha would be useless to males because they couldn't whelp.

Then one of the mornings that he woke up to make breakfast for them, she angrily threw her plate to the floor, shattering it and sending food and plate pieces flying all over the place...all because her bacon hadn't been the way she preferred it. They had both stared at the mess in a shocked silence as it sank in what had just happened, and then she looked at him, eyes wide and already filling with a mixture of confusion and regret before she knelt down and quickly started cleaning it up. She repeated apologies over and over, also repeating her confusion at what had come over her.

He had helped her clean it up, speaking in a soothing tone for her while he let her know it was fine. He let her know that he was taking the day off work so he could take her to the doctor and hopefully get some answers; see if this was a warning sign of her first rut coming along or just teenage issues.

Another problem with female alphas was that their rut was just as aggressive as a male alpha's rut, however they were unable to knot anything. Their clits were slightly larger than an omega's or a beta's, which meant more pleasure at least--as if nature felt bad for the cruel prank--but they couldn't properly satisfy the urge to knot an omega. And because of this it was often that female alphas got in trouble for their behavior. The only other option would be for them to go on medicine to calm their tempers.

There were experimental drugs, but they were illegal and only able to be found on the black market. They were illegal because the drugs drastically altered their hormone balance, tilting the scales far from the alpha side until the omega side was nearly on the table. The drugs were also known to cause prolonged heats, infrequent heats, and sometimes heats without a preheat warning; they just wake up burning and desperate for a knot. Their sexual appetites were also affected, ranging from just overly aroused to insatiable until the heat wore off; random over sensitivity of the clit was a frequently documented side effect, and could also lead to orgasms brought on quickly in the bedroom, or orgasms that were completely touch-free. That would be a bonus...not, however, if an important business meeting happened to coincide with the sudden orgasm...

Despite the legal risk, and the risk of the side effects, Derek found his way around the darkest corners of the internet and got his hands on the drugs. The one condition he had was that she had to promise to stop taking them and let her balances hopefully even back out (very few cases could be corrected during the medicine therapy, none had been corrected after) if it got to be too much for her to handle. She agreed, and after three miserable weeks of waiting the drugs showed up at their door. When the summer between her Junior and Senior years finally rolled around, she started the meds.

At first she didn't notice anything, aside from the fact that she was less likely to want to punch a wall, or growl at her father. She had always been close to her father and she didn't like how this rut crap was making her act towards him when he was always able to keep a level head with her even in his own ruts. She wanted to stop feeling aggressive urges around him and go back to their calm, relaxed relationship. In her eyes she had the best dad around, and she didn't want her being an alpha as well to impact what bond they had.

The changes did come though... And she was blindsided by how good her father suddenly smelled, and how their hugs had started being too short for her liking. Figuring it was a side effect of the meds, but thinking she still had everything under control, Becca didn't say anything to her dad. Their relationship had lost its strain, and they were hanging out more again now that she didn't have an issue being around another alpha. If she had known what was going to happen, _maybe_ she might have told her father she had started smelling his laundry before loading it in the washer...or that there was a reason she quit caring about whether or not he was sweaty when he came home from work and hugged her.

The event that really changed things for Becca happened the night she got home from going to her friend's birthday party.

She knew her father had to work in the morning so she had taken a rideshare home and snuck in as quietly as she could, figuring he would already be asleep. She had almost made it to her room when she heard a noise from his room. She stopped, thinking she had woken him by coming in, but when she heard it again her eyes went wide with the realization that she had heard him moan. Becca knew she should keep going, but she was seventeen, a little drunk, and the drug therapy she was trying had something inside her curious enough to take a peek through the barely open door.

Laying on his back in bed, Derek had one hand holding his phone while his other worked his cock, stroking and pumping, sometimes squeezing his head. He worked his way down his shaft to his balls, moaning as he gave them a squeeze. "Fuck yes…"

Becca realized her mouth was practically watering at the same time she noticed she was clenching as if she had him inside of her. She licked her lips and swallowed the need to whimper as she watched his hand squeeze at the knot that was forming as he got close. Her eyes focused on the knot and her clit throbbed hard at the thought of how it would feel to be split open on such a thick cock, and then be stretched even further by a knot. No cum could possibly leak out around it even now, and it looked only half formed. The female alpha squeezed her legs together as her clit throbbed again at the image of her father stuffing that knot inside of her and pumping her full of his cum.

Female alphas didn't have the anatomy to handle a knot, and no drugs could form the space omegas had that gave way for knots, or the slight space betas had. If he did knot her it would hurt, but the thought of such a delicious pain, of her father claiming her body in such a way, had the female alpha soaking her panties with her slick as she watched his hand suddenly moved quicker on his dick.

In his room, Derek threw his head back and moaned as he covered his stomach with thick ribbons of cum, his cock bobbing with the force of his ejaculation. He let his hand drop from his length as he used his other to squeeze and milk his knot, drawing more moans from himself as he rode out his orgasm.

Out in the hallway, Becca made the mistake of squeezing her legs together even more as she watched her father get off. The sudden increase in pressure on her over sensitive clit worked with how aroused she was and set off an orgasm that had her giving a startled, quick moan. Her legs couldn't handle the sudden orgasmic rush and gave out on the poor, drunk girl. She landed on her hands and knees with a yelp as she tried to keep her face from smacking the carpet. Yeah, it was carpet, but even she knew that carpet stopped being soft from certain heights. She blushed and wanted to move when she heard her father cuss, and then what sounded like him scrambling out of bed, but she was too drunk and confused--in so, so many ways right now--to make her body listen to her. 

In another second her father was opening the door in a pair of striped pajama pants and kneeling down by her.

"Rebecca, sweetheart are you okay?" Derek asked, half worried she caught him, and half worried she was hurt. "What happened punkin'?"

Poor Rebecca, who was flushed a bright red, couldn't look at her daddy. "I-I uh, I tripped. I tripped…" _Fucking christ please think!_ She mentally begged herself. "I drank too much at Hadley's, I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean to wake you."

Derek, who was just relieved that his daughter hadn't caught him jacking off, and could focus on the alcohol later, carefully helped her to her feet. All the while he was trying to keep her positioned to where she couldn't see the evidence of his still swollen knot. Pajama pants are notorious for being good tenting material after all, and it's not like there's an off switch for knots. Great when you want to stay inside a sexy lady, not great when your daughter might have an emergency. He shook his head as he realized he mildly envied beta males for their lack of knots and added that to the list of things he never thought he would envy.

"It's okay you little shit." He grinned at her to show he was being playful. "I'll forgive you this time but next time bring me home a shot so I can get back to sleep right after you wake me." He helped her to her room and let go of her so she could lay down on her bed. "Seriously though, you okay? Sounded like you took quite the spill in the hallway…"

Rebecca nodded, and Derek sent a mental thank you to the universe when she put her arm over her eyes. "I'm fine old man," she replied, intentionally slurring her words a little, "just tripped over my second left foot."

She wondered what he would think if he knew that she was hiding her face half in shame and half because she didn't know if she could look at him just yet after what she saw. As it was, it was hard to be around him because she knew biology. She knew his still inflated knot would be unable to avoid looking at if she allowed herself even one peek, and she felt horrible for having interrupted his afterglow; that was always her favorite part of masturbating, that pleased hum spreading throughout her body. She hadn't had time to enjoy the aftermath of her unexpected orgasm either, the sudden drop to the ground and all the embarrassment that followed had seen to that.

"Need me to get you anything punkin'?"

"No, I just need to sleep… Get to bed Dad, you have work in the morning."

Derek rubbed her arm softly and gave it a squeeze. "Alright kiddo…" He went to her bathroom and brought her small trash can into her room, setting it by the bed and did the same with a glass of water. "Got you set up in case you get sick. Text me when you wake up and let me know you made it through the night, kay?"

Rebecca managed a nod behind her arm and that was where her father left her for the night.

The only mention of the incident afterwards was the next day when he checked to make sure she wasn't in pain once she had sobered up; for that Rebecca was thankful. She hated lying to him but that was one event she could never be honest with him about. How could she even tell her father she had seen him jerking off and had gotten so turned on by it that a squeeze of her legs made her cum for him? She couldn't even begin to think about how to start that conversation, so it would just be swept under the rug where it belonged.

Things continued on as normal for weeks. Weeks of no incidents, weeks of not wanting to straddle her father and bounce on his thick cock, weeks not randomly sniffing him… But nothing good lasts forever.

She was officially six weeks into the drug therapy when her first heat hit. And of course it couldn't happen in a convenient way, why would she ever think it would?

The universe must have been out to to teach her a lesson about messing with the flow of things, because the heat hit overnight while she was asleep in her dad's bed. The two of them had decided it had been too long since their last movie night so they had gotten all set up for the possibility of one or both passing out, since that was how it usually happened on movie night. Sure enough, before the first movie was over, Rebecca was sound asleep and snuggled up to her pillow. By the time the second movie was done Derek was passed out as well.

Usually, on a normal movie night, they would wake up still on the sides of the bed they had fallen asleep on. This time however, when Becca's body had begun putting off the scent of an omega in heat, and Derek's instincts had recognized the scent, he had unknowingly inched closer in his sleep while his body put out its own pheromones since it didn't recognize this scent as his daughter; this was the first time a change in her scent had occurred during her illegal drug therapy. His sleeping body could only focus on one thing--there was an omega in heat nearby and she smelled good.

In response to the heavy output of her father's alpha musk, Rebecca had moved closer as well, slick soaking the pj shorts she had worn to bed.

Through the night they had slowly gotten closer until her back was pressed against his chest and he was lazily nuzzling her neck as they slept, giving sleepy rumbles as his body did what it could to entice the omega who was putting off such a sweet smell. If he were awake he would think it similar to a peach cobbler with how sugary sweet the scent was. Throwing off his scent and rumbling in his sleep wasn't all that his body was doing, it was also getting aroused. His cock, resting between the soft curves of her ass cheeks, was getting harder the longer he took in her scent and the small whimpers his daughter gave while she slept.

Some part of Rebecca's instinct felt the growing hardness pressed against her and she pushed her ass back in response, making both her and her father moan in their sleep.

Derek was slowly coming to when he rested his hand on the hip of the woman in bed with him. In his groggy state he couldn't remember a name for the sweet smelling omega in his bed, and because it was still pitch black in his room, all he knew was that she was making the sexiest noises as she pushed her ass back into his budding erection. He groaned into the darkness when she pushed back once more with a soft whimper, and he nuzzled into her neck, giving a soft and possessive growl, knowing that was what the omega in heat needed. As his hand abandoned her hip and found the breast closest to his reach, he cupped the firm breast and molded it with his hand.

Becca had woken up when her father was nuzzling her neck, and she almost told him to stop, but after waking up burning inside with her first heat, and the after effects of them both scent bombing each other all night, all she could do was moan as he cupped her breast. The heavy alpha scent in the room eased the torture in her lower abdomen, but it was also making it even harder to think. She should have said stop, she should have tried to pull away… She shouldn't have covered his hand with hers and guided it on her breast, showing him how she wanted him to touch her. And when he pressed his full erection against her she should have pulled her hips away, not pushed them back with the neediest whimper she didn't know herself possible of.

Derek groped her breast and kissed her neck as his other arm slipped under her and drew her closer to him. He used that hand to take over on her breast, caging her against him while he moved the hand that was originally on her breast down to her stomach before slowly stroking her middle. He grinned against her neck when a tremor shot through the omega and he had her whining pitifully. "God you sound so sexy baby…" He slid his hand lower, teasing at the hem of her shorts. "Want your alpha to knot you up?"

"Oh god, yes!" She breathed out the words in a rush as his thumb and forefinger rolled her nipple before giving a slight pinch. His hand stroking over her stomach had been so unexpectedly erotic that she was sure she was about to orgasm without him touching her. "Want your knot so bad alpha."

Hearing her voice shot a cold burst of clarity through Derek's scent bombed mind and he released her, even put some space between them as she gave a loud, keening whine. "Shit Bex, I'm sorry kiddo," he apologized as he turned his bedside table lamp on low so he could at least see her. "We need to get you in a cold shower, help you lose some of that temperature."

Later she would describe her actions as if having an out of body moment, but before Derek could move off the bed Rebecca had straddled him and started rubbing the slick-soaked crotch of her pj shorts against his boxer clad erection that had started to go down when he was shocked into awareness of the situation.

Rebecca moaned as she rubbed herself against her father's erection, reveling in the pleasure the friction was bringing. "Daddy please knot me," she begged as she added more pressure to her grinding, "I _neeeed_ it."

Derek lay there for a moment, too stunned by what was going on to act right away, but he finally came to his senses and he carefully flipped them so he was pinning her down. His goal was just to restrain her, get a moment to try to stop what she was doing, but his hands holding her wrists to the bed in a velvet grip that only served to arouse her more as her new instincts took it as a dominant gesture. "Becca stop. It's not your fault sweetheart but you need to stop, you don't want this."

"I want this Dad," she said with a whimper before she leaned her head up and latched her mouth onto his neck, kissing and nipping. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hips flush against hers, she grinded her pussy against his erection, moaning by his ear as she nibbled his earlobe. "Please alpha, fill me up…"

Derek couldn't stop the moan that she drew out of him with the wet friction. Daughter or not it still felt good, and part of him was still reacting to her scent. He released one hand to try to reach behind him to get ahold of her leg and unwrap it from his waist. The action of his shifting to try to get free added pressure on her clit and he was surprised when she arched beneath him and cried out as an orgasm washed over her.

Becca moaned as she rolled her hips beneath him, shaking slightly from over stimulation but not caring as her father's cock throbbed against her. "Daddy, oh fuck Daddy," she whimpered. "Please… I'm so hot alpha."

Derek shook his head to shake himself out of his shock. "Becca… I'm sorry sweetie-"

Rebecca cut his words off by using her free hand to grab the back of his head and bring him down, smashing her mouth against his. She used his moment of shock to dart her tongue into his mouth, moaning and trembling beneath him at how good he tasted. She tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him there as she explored his mouth and continued to move her hips against his while the sounds of his resistance grew weaker and weaker.

He was trying to put up the good fight, to not give in, but it was too damn much. Her tongue brushing against his, the noises she was making, and how good it felt to have friction on his cock besides his own hand...any other circumstance it would be heaven, but this was his little girl. He knew it was wrong, and he was the only functioning person around, but when she realized he wasn't fighting as much she had started kissing him more eagerly, weakening his defences further. Instead of trying to push their bodies apart his hand came to rest on her hip as his eyes started to close, and his tongue moved against hers, drawing an excited moan from her that had his cock aching.

When her father began to return the kiss the female alpha loosened her grip on his hair and caressed the back of his head as he angled his head to allow for an easier kiss. Becca moaned at his tongue finally dancing with hers; it didn't escape her that he had quit trying to pull his hips away. He wasn't grinding down against her yet, but at least he was letting her rub herself off on him.

Derek knew he was going to regret this later, but she smelled and sounded so good right now, and it had been a while since he last had someone. He released her other hand and stroked his now free hand down her side, eliciting another tremor from her body. He took control of the kiss as the hand on her hip moved up to grope and massage her breast, his thumb brushing over her sensitive erect nipple. He groaned at how eagerly she sucked his tongue and how she bucked her hips beneath him with a moan.

She had been getting close to orgasm again from just grinding up against him, but when he moved against her with a deep groan, a much needed spark straight through to her core and had her arching beneath him, shaking with another orgasm as she clung to his shoulders. Her moans filled the kiss until she broke her mouth from his to moan more freely into his shoulder as he continued to rut against her.

Despite the two layers of fabric between them his dick was soaked with the amount of slick she had produced, and he wondered how tight wet she would be. Even though part of his brain thought she was an omega, because of the scent and her reactions, the logical side knew that she was an alpha, and as he shifted his hips for a new angle he thought about the fact that he was dominating another alpha. The thought of having a fellow alpha this wet and ready for him, submitting so eagerly and being this vulnerable helped him find his release between them, adding his cum to the mess of slick between them. As he rode out his orgasm against her he nuzzled her neck, delivering little nips and bites, and listened to the gasps and moans each one drew from her.

Becca was getting closer to heaven as she realized he had gotten off because of her, and it had her moving her head for his affections while moving her hips with his movements. "Daddy," she moaned softly as she lightly scratched her nails up his back, "make me feel good Alpha." She purred into his shoulder and gave a breathy moan as he held her neck with his teeth, adding just enough pressure to her mating spot to send a throb to her core. "Please knot me…"

He groaned against her skin at the thoughts going through his head. How tight an alpha female must feel, and he could find out firsthand. All he had to do was get rid of their underwear and sink right into her wet heat. How good it would feel to have his knot buried in a pussy that would only be able to stretch tight around it, unable to properly make room in itself for the thickest part of his cock. And she couldn't get pregnant… He could spill load after load in her and, unless they told anyone, no one would find out. And it wasn't like she was trying to fight any of this, shit she had climbed on top of him at first.

Her hand moving between their bodies, into his boxers, and wrapping around his cock dragged him back to what was going on as well as drawing a moan from him. "Oh fuck Becca…" He said after a moan. "Can't… Rebecca we need to sto-ooooh...s..stop…" His words disappeared as she rubbed her thumb over the cap of his head as she had seen him do when she caught him jerking off. He moaned as she used the cum mixing between them to pump her hand on his cock and leaned up, nipping along his jawline. "Baby please…"

Becca didn't understand what internal reaction he had caused by using such a personal term, but it had her pumping her hand faster as the heat in her body grew nearly unbearable. "Please Alpha," she whimpered as she used her free hand to start pushing his boxers down over his hips, "need you to fuck me. Make the burning stop."

He sat up between her knees and pushed his boxers down before he grabbed her pj shorts and pulled them down as well. He got a foot out of her shorts before he was back between her legs, not caring if he freed both legs or not. He only needed one leg free of the shorts to line his cock up and bury it oh so slowly in his daughter's soaked pussy. They both moaned at how tight of a fit it was, and how good it felt for him to be fully buried inside of her.

The female alpha spread her legs wide for her father as he nestled down between them, moaning incoherently at how good he filled her and how thick he was as he slowly thrust in and out of her to allow her body the chance to open up to his movements. She knew he was ruining her for anyone else, but she didn't care. Her toys had never been this thick since she had been afraid of hurting herself, but now she was kicking herself. Being stretched open so far was the most amazing borderline of pain and pleasure she had ever felt. She squeezed and spasmed around his cock as she ran her hands over his shoulders and chest.

"Fuck you fill me so good Alpha." She purred as she nipped his jaw again and nuzzled where she nipped. "Feels amazing Daddy."

As he felt her pussy opening up more for him, Derek grabbed her hips and began to really fuck her hard and fast, seeking his own release as he got lost in his pleasure. It didn't take her long to cry out beneath him as he fucked her into and through another orgasm.

Becca had been expecting him to stop as she rode out her orgasm but her moans grew louder as he continued on. She clung to him desperately as she clawed at his back in her ecstasy when the pleasure and sensitivity got to be too much. She tried and failed to make words come out, needing to beg him to stop, but all that she could manage were pathetic whimpers as the alpha above her dominated her body. The thought of her daddy not stopping until he was done, just continuing to use her over and over made her feel like she was about to fall into another orgasm and she felt like she couldn't handle another but there was no stopping it.

Derek gave a startled moan as she hit the second part of a double orgasm and clamped down tightly around his cock and the knot that was beginning to form. Her pussy was already so damn tight he didn't see how he would fit his knot inside, but before it swelled any further he made sure to push it in. As his knot pushed into her she squirmed beneath him and made a sound that was mixed between a moan and a whimper, but she didn't tell him to stop so he gave one final thrust before his knot fully swelled, locking them together. He moaned for her as he pumped his cum deep inside of her, bathing her womb with its warmth.

Becca laid there, dazed but moaning encouraging things to her father as she felt him soak her insides with his release while her pussy milked the knot for rope after rope of his jizz. She ran her hands over his back and shoulders as he panted softly into her shoulder. "Thank you Alpha… Such a good alpha, taking care of me like this." She purred as she rest the side of her head against his. "You did so good."

Derek rumbled at the praise and nuzzled her neck. "I did good, but it was so wrong." He sighed against her skin, and his breath sent a small shiver down her spine as she briefly thought of him leaving his mark on her neck. "Should have stopped…"

Becca grabbed his hand and brought it back to her breast, moaning softly as she guided his hand like earlier. "Uh-uh… Glad it was you."

He bit his lip as he followed her hand with his until she removed her hand and he kept massaging her breast, rumbling as she purred for him. "But I'm your father… I shouldn't be touching you like this."

"You're not hurting me," she gently nipped the shell of his ear, drawing a gasp from him, "you're not forcing me into anything," she moaned as she squeezed her pussy around his knot, enjoying the internal stretch, and the moan he gave, "it feels good for both of us, so what's the problem? Who says you can't help me with my heats?" To help her case she squeezed around him again. "That feels good for me, is it good for you too?"

Derek had moaned as she squeezed him again, and he gave her other breast some attention with his other hand. "Fuck it does… You're so tight Becca…"

"You don't want some other alpha fucking me do you baby?" As she asked her question she lifted her hips under him, groaning as it shifted his slowly deflating knot inside of her tender pussy. She purred when Derek growled at the thought of another alpha claiming her body.

"Damn it Becca." He dipped his head down and took her neglected nipple between his lips, making her clench on him and moan as she played with his hair. "You're fucking horrible," he mumbled around her nipple, and then growled softly at the breathy giggle his words had drawn from her. How she had gotten her way he couldn't understand, but fuck did she feel good wrapped so tight around his cock.

"So you'll help me then?" She moaned as his tongue swirled around her nipple before he sucked hard on it. "Oh god…"

Derek gave a resigned sigh and released her nipple to look up at her. "Temporary compromise…?"

She lifted her hips against his once more and moaned as he pushed down to meet her hips. "What are the terms?"

"I'll help you this time…" He pulled back and slowly pushed back in with a moan. "Fuck… But as soon as your heat's over and you can think straight we talk this out and make sure it is what you want. Shit Bex," he groaned as she rolled her hips beneath him and squeezed around his cock, "do we have a deal?"

"Only if you shut up and fuck me like I'm not your daughter."

Derek chuckled and bit her nipple, grinning as she cried out and pushed her head backwards into his pillow. "Think I need to teach you to be careful what you wish for…"

"Teach me whatever you want alpha," she said with a purr as she tugged at his hair. "I'll be a good girl for you."


End file.
